Last day
by Cheesy cheese lover
Summary: Jack visits Jamie on his deathbed. K plus just because it's a little sad. Feedback wanted!


**A/N: k+ because something really sad happens. That's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's mouth contorted into a frown as he gazed into the hospital window at his first believer, and long time friend. It had been many years since the frost child had become a guardian, but the years had passed like seconds to the immortal. He had seen his first believers grow up to have families of their own, and even their families having families, it shouldn't have surprised him that Jamie would... That he...

Jamie was dying...

Even in his own mind, Jack had trouble formulating the thought. How could the spirited young boy he had come to know be dying? And yet, as he looked through the window at the numerous friends and family that had come to say their farewells, he couldn't bring himself to feel too sad about his passing, not yet. Jamie had lived a full life, and at 86 he had never stopped believing in wonder and hope and all the other things that the guardians stood for and were themselves. Jack could recall numerous Christmas' where Jamie would tell his children all about the winter spirit and how he himself had helped to save the world from darkness once upon a time. Unfortunately, the children eventually lost their belief, continuing the stories to their children but otherwise having no part of it. But Jamie and Sophie never lost their belief; never even wavering once.

Jack waited until after visiting hours were over to creep into the room, grateful for this hospital actually having open windows as an option. The room was still, quiet except for the heart monitor and oxygen contraption Jack couldn't identify. He gulped as his eyes fell on the sleeping figure of Jamie Bennett on the bed in his hospital gown. He had been sleeping, but upon hearing the window open and the soft thump of his childhood friend entering, he woke up with a grin.

"I was wondering when you'd come in. Bet you thought I couldn't see you out there, didn't you?" Jamie chuckled, pushing the button on the side of his bed that would put him into a sitting position.

Despite himself, the frost child laughed. "I never could sneak up on you, could I?"

"Nope, and you never will." Jamie laughed more, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing that made the monitors by his bed fritz out. Jack rushed forward to try and help, but the old man waved him away. "I'm fine, it just comes with old age."

Jack diverted his eyes as he gripped his staff harder, his mouth pursed into a thin line that showed just how upset he was. "I'm sorry..."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend "For what? For showing me how to have fun? For making me believe? Jack, I'm old and dying, that's just how things are. Not everyone is immortal like you and the others," he spoke gently, knowing that despite the extreme age difference between the two, Jamie was still the elder here.

When Jack didn't respond, Jamie snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. "How about this? How about you and I have a snowball fight tonight? Just you and me one last time, ok?"

"Are you insane? I can't make it snow in here, you'll end up freezing to death!" The frost child exclaimed, now looking slightly angry.  
The older Bennett smirked at this. _Well at least he isn't depressed anymore._ "You chicken? Guess that means I win by default, then!"

Jack had to stifle a laugh that came unbidden at that comment. Jack had never lost a snowball fight in his entire immortal life, not once in 400 years, he would not let it happen just idly today. "Alright, old man, let's see what you got."

Jack swirled his hands until he had a condensed snowball floating in the air, and after he was sure it would be enough, he sent it up to the ceiling and let it explode outward to cover the whole room in a blanket of clean white snow. He swept his staff around, making perfect little round snowballs on the edge of Jamie's bed so he wouldn't have to get up in order to play, spreading some around the hospital room so he could have some ammo too. He was just about done when one hit him in the face unexpectedly, followed by a laugh. Jamie was now wearing a little green hat and mittens, suggesting that he had planned this visit in advance, despite his "spontaneous" snowball fight idea.

"Oh you are so on!"

The two played for hours, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Remarkably, Jamie didn't tire for a long time despite his old age. It wasn't until early morning that the two finally stopped their fight and Jack flopped onto a nearby chair while still laughing.

"Thank you, Jack." Jamie finally said after wiping a tear of laughter from his cheek. "That was the best last day anyone could wish for."

Jack's laughter caught in his throat and ice ran through his heart at Jamie's comment. He sat up straight, looking directly at the human before him. "Last day? You can't mean-"

The old man nodded "The doctors said I probably won't last the night, but I've made it this far so thank goodness for small miracles. I've probably got a few hours left at the most." He tried to give a comforting smile to his old friend, but it was strained. "Come on, Jack. We went over this. It's ok, really, my life is ending but the world moves on. You shouldn't sulk just because of me. You're the guardian of fun, for Pete's sake!" He lifted said guardians chin when it had lowered in sadness. "Go have some more fun for me, won't you? I don't want you crying over my death."

Jack nodded, managing a small smile. "So this is goodbye then?"

"It seems so. Tell the others ok? Now go, I don't want you to be here for it."

Despite his words, when Jack didn't move an inch but to hold the trembling wrinkly hand on the bed before him, Jamie gave a genuine smile. Before long, his old brown eyes closed in sleep and soon after, the monitors beeping moved into a steady sound that signified the end of a long and eventful life. Jack stood back as nurses and doctors rushed in to try and resuscitate Jamie, but they gave up after realizing it was no use and called time of death. The frost child stayed until the very end when a solemn nurse pulled a blanket over his friends face when he finally flew out the window, feeling older than he had in a long time. A tear escaped his eye that froze upon his pale cheek and he had to smile as memories passed through his mind.

"Goodbye Jamie."

* * *

**A/N: So this took me awhile to write and I really need to know what you guys think. I want brutal honesty! Not flames, but critique. Even if it's something like "you're missing something but I can't quite figure it out..." Anything helps! **

**I'll requests if you have them and I can get a good idea for it. Drop a line.**

**Review now?**

**Edit: moving to new account, link in my profile. All readers loved and appreciated!**


End file.
